


Sharpshooter

by Cyangarden



Series: In My Sights [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 04, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mentions of Blood, Specifically S04E02 "The Reunion"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyangarden/pseuds/Cyangarden
Summary: “Shoot when ready.”Pidge experiences Lance’s skill firsthand.





	Sharpshooter

Pidge decided to go out on a solo mission to look for clues about her brother though it didn’t go as planned. The Bounty Hunter managed to track down Pidge and he has taken her captive. Pidge managed to send out a distress signal to the team, but Keith was able to get first since he’s in nearby planet.

Unfortunately, Keith was lured into a trap as the Bounty Hunter saw Pidge sending out the signal. It was a lucky day for him, two Paladins under his hand. Instead of just giving them to Zarkon, he thought he could use them as a bargaining tool to lure out the other Paladins.

After a video of the demands by the Bounty Hunter was sent to the Castle, the remaining Paladins quickly formed a plan to rescue the two. However, he was prepared. He chose a location where the surrounding area was open ground to avoid any surprises, or that was what he thought.

 

A ray of light casts through the window of the basement and into the face of Pidge and Keith causing them to be awake. A new day came for the two captives, they were holed up in a basement for three days, barely getting food and water.

The Bounty Hunter gave them some roughing up, but Keith insisted to go him instead rather than Pidge. The Bounty Hunter gladly obliged to offer as much as Pidge told Keith that it was a stupid idea. Keith was injured with the beating, and Pidge was only slightly.

Pidge noticed something inconsistently glinting out in the hills, it mustn’t be the sunrise. It seemed like it was a Morse code.

“They’re here, Keith. They’re here.”

“Finally.”

The sound of a creaking door and heavy footsteps entered the room.

“I feel like your friend here seems tired. How about I switch prisoners today?”

Pidge and Keith looked up to the Bounty Hunter from where they were tied to a chair.

“No, don’t do that.” Keith muttered.

The Bounty Hunter gave Keith an evil smile, “Why? You don’t have a say in this situation.”

“Lance wouldn’t like whatever you’re planning for her.”

Pidge’s eyes widened, getting the attention of the Bounty Hunter. She wondered why Keith said that specifically.

“The Red Paladin, huh? Why is that?” The Bounty Hunter faced Pidge, “There must be something interesting from how you reacted.”

“Just trust me! Don’t do it.” Keith said.

The Bounty Hunter punched him in the stomach, “Silence! I’m not interested with you today.”

 

Lance and Hunk were lying prone in a hill a great distance away from the target building and being aligned with the sunrise, it helped conceal their position better. They had a perfect view of the window of the basement.

“I should have insisted to go with Pidge, I felt something off before she left.” Lance told Hunk.

Lance was feeling uneasy with the entire mission to rescue Pidge and Keith and his nerves were shaken when he saw her condition. Lance hoped that their injuries wouldn’t be bad nor there would be more, though he was more concerned with Pidge.

“Why didn’t you say so?” Hunk pondered.

“I just don’t want her to think I’m being so nosy with her. I mean, when I’m in the lab, she seems annoyed by me.”

Hunk gave him a small chuckle.

“What?”

“It’s just funny that Pidge mentions you a lot whenever we’re working, talking about your visits in the lab.”

“I guess I do really annoy her,” Lance felt dejected.

“From what I can tell, not really. She seems to enjoy the time with you specially when you two are playing the game. Though I think she’s annoyed by _something else_.”

“What do you mean by that?” Lance got intrigued.

Hunk cut him off to avoid answering the question, “There they are, they’re in position.”

 

A few meters away from the building was a ditch where Shiro and Allura were positioned to swoop inside. The ditch lead to an underground waterway which the two used to sneakily approach the building.

“Status?” Shiro asked.

“Outside seems clear, there’s only one on the second floor of the building and the other one in the basement.” Hunk reported.

“Copy that, Hunk,” Shiro replied.

“We’re ready when you are,” Allura added.

 

The comms were cutoff leaving Lance and Hunk in silence.

Lanced noticed their assigned roles in the mission, “Hunk, why are you here up with me? Or why am I not down there to make just to make sure?”

“Because you’re using the railgun rifle Pidge and I built. Plus, you have the most important, you’re going to end up to protecting the two from further harm."

“Couldn’t just the ballistics computer tell me about things I should need?”

“The rifle is new; the ballistics computer is still not finished. Only basic stuff like wind compensation, gravity detection and projectile drop compensation are implemented.”

“That’s a lot of things.”

“But that’s why you’re here, you’re the shot.” As Hunk tapped Lance’s shoulder.

“Why not just my Bayard anyway?”

“From what we have gathered, the Bounty Hunter has a special glass installed on the windows, it will refract the laser shot and might cause you to miss. Things might get messy if that happens even if Shiro and Allura could get in quickly.”

“But this gun will deal with that?”

“It’s currently loaded with the APDS round, it should have enough energy to punch through the glass. Though it uses a special dart to tranquilize the target for a good while rather than the usual penetrator. The dart might go through him, but he would still be injected.”

“The what now?”

Hunk explained, “Armor-piercing discarding sabot. There’s a thing holding the actual penetrator inside — well the dart — and it comes off when it exits the barrel, so the projectile can have the maximum exit velocity. Also, you might only have one shot, the capacitor might not charge fast enough for a follow-up shot.”

“Don’t worry, that’s all I need.”

“I believe you.”

Hunk suddenly saw the Bounty Hunter behind the window, “Lance, you see him?”

“Yeah, I got eyes on him.” Lanced confirmed.

Hunk instructed Lance to dial in the adjustments needed, “Range, 1856 meters. Elevation, 200 meters. Wind, temperature and humidity not changed. Atmospheric composition is same with Earth, ballistic profile is loaded in the scope. We’re higher than the target so aim an eighth of an inch lower than the compensation reticle. The Coriolis effect would be present at this distance even if the projectile travels half a second to the target but aim an eighth to the right. Got it?”

Lance adjusted his aim and the dials on the scope, “Yeah, got it.”

“Shoot when ready.”

 

The Bounty Hunter slapped Pidge hard, making the side of her face bleed. He was done with his patience after three days of interrogating the two Paladins, he wants answer now.

“We told you everything you need to know about us! I keep telling you that I’m the tech genius, Keith is a member of the Blades, Lance is the sharpshooter, Hunk is the engineer, Allura’s new in Blue and Shiro’s back in Black. What’s there to know more?”

“Where are they right now?!” The Bounty Hunter demanded.

“I don’t know! They could be anywhere right now!” Pidge answered back.

“You said a couple of days ago they were in Olkarion!”

Trusting her instinct and Lance, Pidge nodded her head in a silent agreement with him to give out the signal, “I did say that, but didn’t you just hear what I also said? I said Lance is the sharpshooter!”

He raised his arm, readying to slap her again, “I said where are they, you litt—”

The sound of the broken glass, then the crack from the sonic boom of the projectile which rapidly followed entered the room. The Bounty Hunter slowly lost his balance and control of his body before he fell down. Five seconds later, the sound of the gunshot was heard.

The two gave out a slight chuckled at what just happened.

Keith asked Pidge about her condition, “You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m good. I can manage.” Pidge assured him.

Keith then teased her, “I guess you’re using Sharpshooter now, huh?”

Pidge just smiled, “Since when he started to call himself one. I believed him.”

 

Back in the hill, Lance sent the order, “Move!”


End file.
